catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Foxclaw33
I'M SEXY AND I KNOW I- Ohhai. ♪Foxclaw33♪.....Okay, you can quit stalking me now ಠ﹏ಠ 00:15, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Please talk here talk to me herelol fox was here, echo is a loser!!! Foxclaw what is it with you with the kips and derps? lol DERP 00:44, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Its not a bad thing, I thinks its funny. :D FOXKIP 01:40, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Are you still on? 03:34, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Im on... 03:51, October 2, 2011 (UTC) C u tomorrow, Foxkip. 04:19, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Srry, I have to go to bed.. :\ KIP 02:09, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Hai Foxclaw, I wondering if you could teach me how you made blue boxes for ur cats, like the clan they live in, names and family. Dapple and I are starting our own website thanx. :D ANd who is Lucas? It says ur stalking him, lol is he ur boyfriend?! :D Oooolalala! 01:40, October 6, 2011 (UTC) You neeeeeed to help us create our new wiki. we need help ASAP http://catsofthestars.wikia.com/wiki/Cats_of_the_Stars_Wiki 02:07, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Can you get on Cats of The Stars wiki? need to talk to u 23:10, October 6, 2011 (UTC) I didnt see you on! 00:43, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Foxclaw, do u no how to create siggis? 21:53, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Um just the same one I have on Warriors Wiki and Living In The Wild.... Can u get on the computer?! 22:34, October 7, 2011 (UTC) http://catsofthestars.wikia.com/wiki/Cats_of_the_Stars_Wiki on this wiki's chat 22:37, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi Foxy :) Adder 17:44, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry I left, but I felt like I needed time away from the wiki... Adder 03:00, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Can you tell me how to create cat info bozs like yours? pweeeze? KIP 22:46, October 11, 2011 (UTC) on now... 01:21, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Idk... Hiya Fox! Cinderstorm 22:51, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Join.me?! :D 16:53, October 29, 2011 (UTC) YES I BEAT YOU :D HAHAHAH! [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 00:41, October 30, 2011 (UTC) JOIN MEEEE 03:53, October 30, 2011 (UTC) IRC! Echo demanded it XD 'Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 22:40, December 23, 2011 (UTC) get on. kthxbai --Echo Echo to the Kip 83 22:41, December 23, 2011 (UTC) WindClan Are you in charge of WindClan now? If you are, can I rejoin with Bramblekit and Sunpaw. ( Sunpaw is now a warrior by the name of Sunflame). HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 18:26, December 24, 2011 (UTC) WHYTHANKYOUNinjaRemix 04:25, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Can Sunflame also be in WindClan? HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 18:28, December 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry If this is getting annoying, but I haven't got an answer yet from you about Sunflame re-joining windclan. I understand if you're busy. HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 00:58, January 6, 2012 (UTC) why yes. it is d8 --Pepsicle FEAR ME. FOR I AM THE KING OF PEPSI 23:12, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Re:MHMMM YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS ;D [[User:Maplefern|'''Maplefern]] [[User talk:Maplefern|'I am awesome. ']][[Brookheart|'Deal with it.']] Category:Signatures 13:09, January 15, 2012 (UTC) CAN'T TOUCH THIS. 8D [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']] [[User talk:Maplefern|'I am awesome. ']] Category:Signatures 23:20, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: FFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- YOU WILL DIE FOR YOUR INJUSTICES >:U Cthulhuಠ_ಠ 18:38, January 15, 2012 (UTC) THAT. IS. SO. BEAUTIFUL. I DIED OF ITS BEAUTIFULNESS. Icestorm 13:57, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Join Hi,i'm Moonstar10(call me Moonstar,Moony or Watermelon) and i'll be joining here.Is it alright if I have a apprentice in ThunderClan, a light gray tabby she-cat named Silverpaw?Also, can I be a medicine cat apprentice,Eaglepaw a dark brown she cat,please?Please respond.Moonstar10 18:42, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ShadowClan MCA please.Oh and Eaglepaw's a she-cat.Moonstar10 19:59, January 15, 2012 (UTC) IRC? IRCCCCCCC! :D A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 20:09, January 15, 2012 (UTC) I am,but I don't know how to add photos.Moonstar10 20:13, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Ok,thank you!Moonstar10 20:26, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Who's going to be Silverpaw's mentor?Also,can I be another warrior in ThunderClan named Gladeshadow,and a warrior in RiverClan named Willowflower?Moonstar10 20:44, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay.I'll add their descriptens,thank you very much.Moonstar10 20:47, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :fffff she says she knows you in rl, so i backed off d8 --Pepsicle FEAR ME. FOR I AM THE KING OF PEPSI 23:58, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey hey hey~ You know me~ What's Wrong? 05:27, January 22, 2012 (UTC)Danny ; ; Why did you deactivate? I was online too late to catch you >< what happened? D: What happened fox? What went wrong? Is about the speedpaint? Ican'treadyourjournalcalledvent, because deviant shows only fella saying deactivated account... I will be stalking over here. Hi! Can you tell me when role-playing starts up on this wiki? Sorry I haven't been so active lately, I've been busy on another wiki. I'm HollyleafOfThunderclan, I just changed my user name for reasons I cannot mention here. Cinderstar Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 00:59, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Can you tell me when role-playing starts up on this wiki? Sorry I haven't been so active lately, I've been busy on another wiki. I'm HollyleafOfThunderclan, I just changed my user name for reasons I cannot mention here. Cinderstar Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 01:00, January 28, 2012 (UTC)